The goal of this Phase I trial is to evaluate the safety and immunogenicity of a short-term culture filtrate/adjuvant(STCF/A)vaccine for Mycobacterium tuberculosis. The trial will be conducted in a high risk group, health care workers. Ten normal volunteer health care workers who are PPD- will be injected intradermally with low dose STCF/A mixed with an adjuvant. At 8 weeks following injection, an immune response will be evaluated in peripheral blood monocytes for lymphocyte proliferation due to STCF/A, and flow cytometry for CD3+, CD4+, CD8+/ and other markers. Other endpoints will be the development of delayed-type hypersensitivity response, and dose-limiting toxicity.